embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandmaster Aria
Grandmaster Aria of the Regional Department Age: 490 rejuved to 20 M: 13+4=17 (+9 martial bonus)- Grandmaster Aria is a decent commander of small units, though she should never be put in command of anything larger then a company. I: 18+8=26- Grandmaster Aria is highly skilled at locating hidden psykers and sneaking up on them. A: 10+4=14- Grandmaster Aria has developed into a competent administrator able to keep on top of her administrative duties with the aid of her staff. L: 15+3=18- Grandmaster Aria has a good understanding of the Warp, including some of the more obscure knowledge. P: 16+23=39-''Grandmaster Aria has a deep faith in the Emperor and a will considered strong even by psykers''. D: 17+2=19- Grandmaster Aria combines very good control of her powers with well developed social skills, making her surprisingly able to hide her nature and interact with normal citizens. C: 17+24=41- Grandmaster Aria is a highly skilled fighter, able to hold her own even without using her powers. Psychic Power: 21+10=31 (275*6=1,650)''-Grandmaster Aria is on the lower bounds of the Gamma-level of power, making her above average for an Priamris Psyker.'' Control: 18+32=50- Grandmaster Aria has a level of control over her powers second only to High Grandmaster Ridcully, which she uses to great effect. (106/9+7=19) Paragon trait Paragon Control Trait: Becalming Presence (increase Null Zone effects by 250%)- Aria’s Null Zone creates an area on calm within the warp, reducing the efforts of those within it to the merest of ripples while strengthening the powers that Aria can wield. Artefact: Shield of the Infinite Abyss (+400 Warp resist, +1 armour, reduces concentration of Psykers who stare into it by -100)- Psykers who gaze upon this shield are drawn ever deeper into its depths, disrupting their concentration. Delta-Level Psyker (21 Power, -7 Control, -4D, *6 Power Multiplier)– As a Delta-level Psyker, Grandmaster Aria is a powerful psyker. She can draw on powers from the warp capable of matching the firepower of a heavy tank or control entire unit of warriors. Pure of Mind and Soul (+3 Control, +3P, resistant to demonic possession) – Grandmaster Aria's mind and soul are pure and untainted despite the dark powers she can wield. If she was male there is a good chance that she would have been selected to be a Grey Knight rather then a Priamris Psyker. Grandmaster Primaris Psyker (+3M, +5C, +3D, +3L, +6P, +4 Power, +12 Control) - Grandmaster Aria is is a Grandmaster Primaris Psyker, one of the greatest human psykers in history. Master of Daemonology (+3P, +4 Power, +4 Control, +50 to all Daemonology rolls, can use more powerful Daemonology effects)– Grandmaster Aria is one of the few who can call themselves a master of Daemonology, able to meddle with the edge of the Warp and banish all but the most powerful of daemons. Expert Telepath (+1I, -1 Power, +3 Control, +30 to all Telepathy rolls, can use more powerful Telepathic effects)– Grandmaster Aria is a highly skilled telepath who can useher powers to locate a single mind in a teaming Hive, piece all but the best defended minds and turn entire regiments on the masters. Master Witch Finder (+4I, +2D, +4 Control, +50 to all rolls to locate Psykers)- Grandmaster Aria has led the Witch Finders of Avernus since their founding over a hundred years ago. This experience has led to her being incredibly skilled at locating Psykers, both latent and active. Grandmaster Witch Hunter (+1M, +2I, +2P, +3C, +1 Power, +4 Control, +50 to all rolls against Psykers)- Grandmaster Aria has spent the majority of her life hunting down and killing rogue psykers, many of them more powerful then she is. This experience has developed her skills in a range of fields, though especially in killing psykers. Master Psychic Duelist (+2P, +3C, +2 Power, +3 Control, +50 to rolls against psykers)- Grandmaster Aria is a master of psyker to psyker combat, able to defeat all but the greatest of psykers in a duel. Null Zone (+5 Control, +200 against Psykers and daemons, +200 to all rolls to counter psychic powers and effects, add portion of power of all psykers in Null Zone to her power)- Grandmaster Aria is incredibly skilled at draining the power of the Warp from an area with an ablity she calls Null Zone. Her Null Zone allows her to drain the power of hostile psykers and deamons, and either use it as her own or dissipate it into the Warp. It is partially a result of this skill that she is considered to be one of the best Psyker hunters on Avernus, despite being only a Delta-level Psyker. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Grandmaster Aria have proven herself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +1 Control +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Grandmaster Aria has had her faith and combat skills tested. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Grandmaster Aria has had her faith and combat skills tested. Department Head (+4A, +1D)- In her time as Head of the Regional Department Grandmaster Aria has been forced to learn much about administration, and some about dealing with other people. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Grandmaster Aria has had her faith and combat skills tested. Veteran (+3C)- Grandmaster Aria has been on the front lines of several major campaigns over the course of her life, giving her a great deal of combat experience against a range of foes. There is little remaining on what Grandmaster Aria did before being assigned to Avernus but it is known that she already had a reputation for defeating psykers, which was the reason for her assignment to Avernus. Once on Avernus Primaris Aria was initially tasked with hunting down Rogue Psykers and the more powerfully psychic wildlife, a task she proved highly skilled at. Several decades later when the Unseen University was founded Priaris Aria found herself in charge of the Witch Sniffers, those Psykers tasked with locating and then either recruiting or eliminating Psykers. While not as gifted at locating psykers as at eliminating Psykers Priamris Aria once more prospered in her position. As the Unseen University continued to grow and the number of psykers on Avernus increased Priamris Aria, who remained the head of the Witch Sniffers and later Witch Finders, started to be tasked to hunt down rogue psykers more and more often as her aptitude for this continued to prove itself. It was during this time that she developed the ability she calls Null Field, which is one of the most effective anti-psyker abilities you know of. Unfortunately she has not been able to teach this power due to the combination of the incredible control that it requires, the deep understanding of Daemonology and something else she has not been able to explain, that is best referred to as an affinity for it. After mastering the Null Field Aria became one of the best anti-psyker operative on Avernus, and so was often tasked with hunting down the more powerful of the rogue psykers found on the planet, many of them significantly more powerful then her. As such she continued to develop her talents at fighting psykers as well as those for locating them, to the point where she is now able to kill even beta-levels without to much issue. In fact despite her comparative weakness Aria has been known to defeat even Xavier in a spar when they are restricted to only using their powers. As the Grandmaster of the Regional Department Aria is one of the leaders of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, tasked with overseeing a range of offices both on Avernus and off it. She fulfills her duties diligently but her true delight remains fighting other psykers, whether in the sparring chambers of the City of Glass or in the field. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Avernite Characters